Technologies for sharing electronic files among multiple Computers, and maintaining file coherency have existed for many years. In general these technologies fall into one of the following categories:    1. Methods for sharing files between Computers in a ‘Client/Server’ configuration, connected over a Local Area Network or a Wide Area Network, have been implemented. These technologies allow Computers to share and update files resident on a Server or on individual Computers, by implementing file coherency protocols that store file status on individual Computers or on the Server. These technologies are not suitable for sharing files over the Internet, because of low bandwidth and high latency issues.    2. A method for sharing and modifying files between Computers connected to the Internet involves storing the files to be shared on a Central Server or a Shared Drive in the Cloud. An Application running on a Computer can access the file over the Internet and ‘lock’ the file or parts of the file (records) before making changes. This technology assures coherency but limits performance and flexibility for users due to the fact that Applications must continuously access the file over the Internet. When the bandwidth of the Internet is limited, the performance of the Application is affected, generally restricting the use of this technology. Moreover, users cannot work offline in this case, and must maintain continuous Internet connectivity when they work.    3. A method for sharing files that are resident on one Computer by creating identical copies on other Computers over the Internet has been implemented. In general such technologies function by uploading the file from one Computer over the Internet to a Server in the cloud and then downloading the file to the other Computers with whom the file is shared. When a user makes changes to the file, the changes are again uploaded over the Internet to the Server in the cloud and downloaded to the other Computers. Coherency issues arise when multiple users make changes to the same file simultaneously, on their respective Computers. Current technologies create conflicting copies of the same file on all Computers forcing the users to use only one copy of the file and discard others, resulting in wasted time and effort.    4. Yet another approach makes a user desirous of making changes ‘Check Out’ or ‘Sync’ a copy of the file from a central Server in the cloud to the local Computer. Other users cannot ‘Check Out’ or ‘Sync’ the file for making changes, but can access it in a ‘Read only’ mode, until the first user has ‘Checked In’ or does ‘Sync’. This approach, while assuring file coherency, is mostly cumbersome and inflexible for the average user to implement in his or her daily work environment. If the Application creates and changes multiple data files that are associated with the main data file, then using this method for coherent file sharing becomes even more cumbersome to implement in a daily work environment.